In the older application by the present applicant with file number DE 10 2013 211 225.4, also filed as U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/895,009 (now US Publication No. 2016/0121708) a hybrid drive arrangement of this type is disclosed, which comprises an electric machine that rotates with relatively high rotational speed, whose rotational speed is stepped down via step-down gearing in the form of a planetary gearset to a relatively lower rotational speed of the transmission input shaft. A problem with such a hybrid module is the cooling of the electric machine, on the one hand, and of the planetary gearset, on the other hand. In the arrangement according to the older application cooling takes place essentially by an oil stream tapped from and returned back to the oil circuit of the main transmission, which therefore forms a secondary oil circuit. This secondary oil circuit, which lubricates and cools the hybrid module, is shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 of the older application. In this case, the oil supply takes place by way of the transmission input shaft centrally and in the axial direction, so that the oil flow passes via the rotating components from the inside outward and is returned to the transmission housing and into the sump of the main transmission by way of an oil return conduit that connects the hybrid housing to the housing of the main transmission. Thus, the heat absorbed by the oil in the hybrid module is conveyed as an additional heat input into the transmission oil circuit.